


Starry Night

by AdorableBadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableBadger/pseuds/AdorableBadger
Summary: Sometimes Jim Moriarty gets fed up with the world and then all he wants to do is look at the stars.





	Starry Night

 

You looked up from your book about cosmology when your boyfriend, Jim Moriarty, stormed in. “Why is everyone so stupid? Why can’t anyone just do what I tell them to do?” He yelled while pacing angrily. You closed your book and made some tea. Silently you pushed a mug in his hand. You knew that talking never helped when Jim was like this. 

After some more yelling and pacing he took a sip of his tea and sighed. “It’s good tea.” You smiled and patted your lap. He flopped on the sofa and put his head on your lap. You softly brushed your fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. “Welcome home Jim. I missed you.” You felt him relax a little and smiled. “My brain hurts. I hate London. Too many stupid people.” He complained. 

Jim spotted the book you had been reading and jumped up. “Pack a bag. We are going away for a while.” “Are you telling me where we are going this time?” “Nope.” You rolled your eyes and quickly gathered some clothes and all your important things, like a passport. 

Ten minutes later you were back in the living room grabbing the book you had been reading, knowing Jim it could be a long trip. “You are getting faster.” Jim said approvingly. “I might have practised. You never know what will happen when living with a changeable consulting criminal.” You teased. “Come here.” Jim put his hand on your cheek and kissed you. “Let’s go, we have a plane to catch.” 

You had no idea how long you travelled, ending up in a place far away from people. The only light came from the headlights of the car and Jim turned them off. “What are we doing here?” you asked. He just smiled and led you to the open back of the car. He had filled the bed of the car with a mattress, pillows and blankets. You climbed in and Jim gently brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. “Look up.” He whispered. The sky was full of stars, all shining brightly and clearly visible without any light pollution. “It’s beautiful.” You sighed. 

Jim laid down on the mattress and you cuddled close to him, your head on his shoulder. He softly talked about stars and constellations and you discussed the movement of planets. Out here in the dark, far away from his empire, the consulting criminal was able to leave all his troubles and frustrations behind. You spent the whole night talking and staring at the stars. When dawn arrived you had fallen asleep and Jim was calmer than he had been in a really long time. 

  
From that moment on, whenever Jim got too angry and fed up with the world, you would simply grab your starbook and push it in his hands and you would go back to the same spot, watching the stars all night long. 


End file.
